


Idle Envy

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [17]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: CLC has just lost a member, while (G)I-DLE's star burns ever brighter.But Sorn has a plan to get even...
Relationships: Choi Yujin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/ Song Yuqi, Jang Seungyeon/Seo Soojin, Jang Yeeun/Yeh Shuhua, Kwon Eunbin/Cho Miyeon
Series: Romantic Feels [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 4





	Idle Envy

Sorn took her seat at the dining room table, where she noticed the others pointedly avoiding looking at the seventh, empty, chair.

She sighed.

“We’ve been at this for over six years now. Is anyone else feeling a little jealous of our rivals?”

Though none of them answered her, the truth of the matter was writ large across each of their faces.

“So, what are we gonna do about it?”

Seunghee shook her head. “There’s nothing we _can_ do. Anything we might try will backfire against us, or bring them down a notch, to no benefit at all. We have to accept our fate.”

Yujin wasn’t having it. “That is so dang unsatisfying!” she exclaimed, a passionate fury burning in her eyes. The others all nodded in agreement.

“You’re right,” said Seunghee, “it’s not satisfying at all. But we have to live with it.”

A faint wave of sound passed through them, the muted grumblings of everyone in response. Eunbin leaned forward and looked around, taking in everyone’s faces, then finally settling on Sorn’s.

“You’ve got to have something in mind, right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have had us to meet here like this.”

Sorn looked back at her, and took a deep breath. “I propose that, we…obtain our satisfaction by _fucking_ (G)I-DLE.”

There was silence, and then, from Seungyeon: “Is that a euphemism for screwing them over, or do you mean it literally?”

Sorn smiled at them, slyly. “Well, the thing is, I love them, and their music. So I don’t want to hurt them. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Gasps passed through them, tinctured with delight. Except from Seunghee, of course. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and said, “I’ll have no part of this silly game.”

Then she walked away.

Sorn turned up her nose. “More pussy for the rest of us, I suppose…”

The others all laughed behind their hands.

***

They decided to target their labelmates as a group, and to leave out Soyeon, because none of them were all that into her.

They invited them to their dorm to hang out, both because they could control the setting, and because it would be rude for the junior group to refuse their seniors, no matter how much more successful the junior group was. The girls cleaned and decorated the living room for a romantic evening, placed bedding down on the floor in front of the sofa, and prepared a dinner of more or less finger foods for ease of dining. Finally, the time came, and their guests arrived.

(G)I-DLE, for their part, picked up right away on the connotations of the scene, and none of them walked away. Sorn and the others had their preferred matchups, of course, but they allowed their labelmates the final choice of who to partner up with.

They were not disappointed.

“Sorn, want to help me practice my English?” asked Yuqi.

“Sure, if you let me whisper sweet nothings in your ear,” teased Sorn, and Yuqi giggled. They snuggled together off to the side, grabbing a plate of canapés to share, Sorn spooning Yuqi.

“This was a nice idea,” said Yuqi, and Sorn nuzzled her neck, and held her tight, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

***

They put on a DVD, some classy Japanese lesbian porno they had smuggled in through customs way back during the Before Time. Sex-wise, it was more of a slow burn, although the character drama in the beginning was interesting. Really, it was one of those rare adult films that ought to have qualified for awards from “legitimate” organizations, but had to languish in relative obscurity for its perceived sins.

“I love you,” whispered Sorn. She couldn’t help herself.

“I love you, too,” said Yuqi. She took Sorn’s hand and felt herself up with it. Sorn kissed her on the back of her neck in response.

“It’s not fair…” said Yuqi. Sorn shifted position, so she was more fully on her side, and Yuqi on her back beneath her.

“It’s not fair, what happened to us, and what’s happened to you…”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Sorn. She kissed Yuqi on the lips.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but—” protested Yuqi.

“Shh.” Sorn put her tongue in Yuqi’s mouth.

***

They laid there, in each other’s arms, listening to the movie pick up its pace, and to the other couples. Eunbin was up on the sofa with Miyeon, softly moaning. Yujin was on the far side of the room, covered in a blanket with Minnie, and from the sound of it they were getting very intimate. Finally, Seungyeon and Soojin were cuddled discreetly on the floor within an arm’s length of Sorn and Yuqi, and Yeeun and Shuhua were nowhere to be seen at all. Perhaps they had slipped away to a bedroom.

Sorn felt Yuqi breathing underneath her.

“Do you need me to move?”

Yuqi shook her head. “No. I like the weight of you on top of me. It makes me feel safe, somehow.”

She ran her fingers through Sorn’s hair, and Sorn felt glad, and at peace.

“I think,” said Yuqi, “no matter what happens to Crystal Clear, we’ll always have each other.”

***

It was inevitable that they would spend the night together. The following morning, Sorn and Yuqi got dressed and snuck out early for coffee. As they were walking around, deciding just which Starbucks to go to, they spotted a couple sitting on a park bench, stars in their eyes.

It was Seunghee and Soyeon, holding hands and chatting, and in that moment Sorn looked at Yuqi and realized just how perfect a morning could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I hear the name Sorn, I think of something to go with it, like a fantasy character's title. "Sorn, of the Woodland Realm!" "Sorn, of the Mountain Clans!" "Sorn, of the River Tribes!" Ain't that just silly of me? ㅋㅋㅋ!


End file.
